Awww Slag!
by WolvesFire77
Summary: Jazz runs into an unexpected...situation...while helping a friend.


Author's Notes: Alrighty then...don't own 'em. Wish I did. But don't we all?

Ok while you read this keep in mind, unlike most of my other stories, Jazz and Prowl are not bonded.

Enjoy :]

* * *

He could feel it. The month's heavy weight on his shoulders. He stifled a yawn and sleepily grabbed at the next Data pad in the untouched stack still waiting to be finished. His optics only ran at 60% now, just like he expected them too. He didn't need the full power of his body if all he was doing was sitting in his chair: reading. He put the data pad down on the small calender mat that sat in front of him a top his desk and leaned back in his chair, stretching the joints and the wires that grew stiff. He rubbed at his optics and yawned again.

_Damn that Sunstreaker. Showing me that damn human jester._

When he sat straight again his wings hung so low they could have touched the floor, and his shoulders weren't that far behind.

Slouching in his chair Prowl closed his optics, telling himself only for a moment to stop the optical stress he was accumulating. He hadn't even hear the door cycle open or the soft chuckled slowly walking around his desk towards him. His optics slightly opened when he felt his chair pull out from under his desk.

_Hey. Last time I checked my chair doesn't move by itself._

He tilted his head up a little and saw the blue visor, sporting a smile just under it. A sighed escaped his lips as he closed his optics again, completly missing the words being spoken to him.

"Prowler?"  
"Jazz...Your report please."

Jazz forwarded his optical ridges making the very top edges of his visor imitate the action. He placed a hand on a white shoulder and felt the other slightly leaned from side to side. He sighed and firmly grabbed the other's shoulders, hauled him to his feet, and quickly grabbed a hold of the Tactician before he fell to the floor. With Prowl in his arms (bridal style) he slowly walked down the corridors with a faint smile on his face as Prowl curled into him, mumbling about his work.

"Then...Then Ratchet's report...finishes today...so I should be there to...get it later. After...that...Blue's mission...evaluation comes...in."

Jazz nodded when the other slighly looked up at him.

"Right Prowler."  
"Then your...mission report...comes-"  
"First thin' in the morning."  
"I need...it Jazz!"

Jazz slighly laughed at the forced attempt at a firm voice.

"Alrighty Prowler. But can ya do somethin' for me right now?"  
"Alright but hurry up...Jazz I'm very...busy."  
"Oh I can see that Prowl. But what I need you to do is..."

Prowl's quarter's door slid open as it scanned the two mechs and Jazz walked over to the berth in the far corner, gently deposition the limp tactition.

"...I need you to take a good long recharge."  
"But I can't...I've got the...DMCR I...have to finish for Prime...then the...medical...con...convoy report..."

Jazz watched as Prowl rolled to lay on his side, curling in a little raising one knee just a tad higher than the other, lay his right wing on the other that was flat against the cold berth and sigh. Prowl off lined his optics and Jazz listened to Prowl's systems finally start the recharging process.

"Aww Prowl..."

Jazz ran his optical exam over Prowl, looking for any long battle injuries and such, finding what he was looking for he started his work. He pulled out the chair from the desk, also accumulating work, and dragged it to the side of the berth. Plopping himself down into a comfortable position he opened his subspace, taking out a rag and a substance Ratchet gave him for this certain occasion.

"Now I know you occasionaly drag Prowl back to his quarters for recharge, but you know as well as I do that he's a stubborn fragger and won't come to me when he's hurt. So I want you to staralize the injuries he's accumulated in his outer armor. Then when your done notify me and I'll look into them when I can."

Turning his attention back to the here and now, Jazz soaked a good portion of the wrag in the clear substance.

"Ok Prowler. This might sting a little."

He slid his black digit over a deep scratch running from the top of his right side, down over his hip, and curve around his thigh almost in an 'S' shape. Prowl whimpered and slightly pushed himself away from the touch but Jazz had grabbed a hold of his left wing's door hinge. He grabbed the red rag and slid the damp edge over the still open cut.

He remember seeing Prowl get this, and he cringed at the pained sounds that escaped the Datsun's vocalizer when he did. Ravage had been thrown off Ironhide's back and flew straight for Prowl. The decepticat extended his claws, and reached out, grabbing a hold of Prowl's sides and sliding down. Once his back feet touched the ground he tried pulling out of Prowl's armor, but was stuck. So he wiggled his paws, dragging his claws as he went and after some tugs they came out stained with dark energon. After that he happily jumped back to Soundwave clearly enjoying the fact he brought the great Autobot SIC to his knees.

"Nnggghhh..."

Jazz looked down as he was quickly shoved out of his memory banks and saw he had accidentally dug the rag into the crevice of Prowl's slightly open circuitry. Quickly pulling it out he watched as Prowl curled in on himself just a little more, as if doing so would escape the pain.

"Sorry."

Once Prowl's soft whimpers subsided to silence again Jazz started where he left off, slowly running the wrap where leg met hip. He wiped away the energon that dried around the injury and sighed, shaking his head. Once he was done he wrung the rag over a small trash bin that he placed by his leg, watching as all the absorbed dirt and energon spilled and dripped into the bin.

With the rag once again clean and soaked in the sterile substance he looked down on the other, slightly noticing the slight gleam the dimmed lights casted on the other's white armor. Jazz ran the rag over the injury again, this time feeling every curve of Prowl's body as he went. A faint smiled formed on his face when he heard Prowl slightly mewl, turning his head away from Jazz.

Jazz started back up the injury again, intending to feel those curves again, until it dawned on him he still had to clean up the other deep scratch on Prowl's other side. He stood up, pushing the chair back a little to have more room and looked down at the other.

"Well Frag. How'm I gonna..."

Then he thought it. His smile grew and he leaned forward, gently turning Prowl on his back. Prowl turned his face away from Jazz as he showed his discomfort and tried turning again, but Jazz had already moved, and pinned Prowl in place by straddling his hips, making sure not to agitated the clean scratches that ran along the side of Prowl's black hips. Jazz nodded and leaned over, running the rag over the other scratch. Once again feeling every seam, curve, everything he could through the wrap. He watched Prowl's face as he groaned and slightly pushed himself away from the wrap, only encouraging Jazz as the other pushed more into him. He leaned down and placed his arm just under Prowl's chassis and grinned down at the other.

"Hold still. I'm almost done."

Jazz looked down and shifted, accidentally scraping his body's paint over Prowl's and rendering him still as he stiffened up, feeling the pleasurable stings that rained down on his armor. Once his sensors stopped throwing sensations to his body he grinned down at Prowl and gently ran the wrap over the other scratch.

"Jazz..."

_Oh sweet Primus!_

Jazz didn't know how just his own name being said by this mech made his internal temperature sky rocket, but it did. He leaned in and hovered over Prowl's face, taking in the peaceful look that harbored there, well he looked peaceful when Jazz wasn't cleaning his still open, and slightly bleeding scratch.

"Hm Prowler?"

Oh why'd he sound so husky? Jazz shook his head a little and sat firmly in the middle of Prowl's hips, leaned forward and held Prowl in a sitting position, his chassis to the others. Jazz leaned over his shoulder a little and ran the clean side of the rag over the cracked police lights. But he soon wished he hadn't. Prowl groaned and pushed himself away from the pain, and the only other place was straight into Jazz. Oh was that his engine growling?

Jazz shook his head again, trying to clear his proccessor, but his attempt was futile. He leaned over and blew on the cracked blue and red lights. It wouldn't do any good if he let Prowl rub away the solution when he laid back down. Jazz blew gently, not wanting to get another reaction from Prowl, because if he did-

Prowl groaned and pushed harder into Jazz, _but this time_, Jazz absent mindedly noted _It sounded like a moan more than a groan. Hmmm. Quit interesting if I might say._

Prowl looked away from the door, as he always did during recharge to have his sensory panels (doorwings) to the room, but he didn't feel his headrest against his face, oh no he felt something much more different. He onlined his optics a little, completely missing the groan that passed his lips as he felt his police lights get a small stream of cold air gently blasted at them. Onlining his optics even more he saw his face was in someone's neck. He lifted his optics more and saw the bottom rim of a blue visor. He sighed and felt the rumble of the other's engine against his chassis.

Prowl suddenly felt stinging pain and he quickly gripped Jazz's lower shoulder.

"Jazz...!"

No good. All that did was cause the other to groan. Prowl's optics suddenly widened when realization sank in. _Groan? Oh slag don't tell me..._ Another rumble of his engine and Prowl felt the other scrape his armor again his. He tightly held Jazz's arm as he moaned into the nook of Jazz's neck, feeling the mix of please race through him to swirl with the stinging pain he felt on his sides and back.

That was when Prowl felt it, the other's external head output was high, and the air warmed his cold armor. He slowly started drifting back into recharge when Jazz stilled, and unconsciously he curled a little more into Jazz, trying to gain as much of the warmth he knew was there. He wasn't sure if he heard right but it sounded like the other said "Aww Prowler. 'Ai din't know ya were a cuddler."

He murmured something close to a 'uh-hu' and buried his face closer into the nook of Jazz's neck. Content, Prowl started the final stages of Recharge and- _wait. Recharge...?_ His optics quickly shot open as he realized, he wasn't in a dream. Jazz smiled down at him and said "Yes?"

Prowl still felt the rumble of the other's engine. _So that couln't have been a dream._ He tried bending his leg but only received shooting pain racing up into his main core. He turned away gritting his dental plates as the pain only increased with the weight of Jazz still on him. _And there's another question. What's he fraggin' doing on top of me?!_ Ignoring the questions for now he felt the other lay him down.

"Easy Prowler. Just go back inta' recharge. Ratchet's comin' to solder shut those scratches."

"Jazz what'r-"

But he felt a finger hold his mouth shut.

"Shush. Just go back to recharge."

Prowl glared at the other through the slits his optics had become. _Yeah but I'm afraid if I do you'll off yourself with me._

Prowl mumbled something and looked to the side. But just as he was about to close his optics they snapped shut, causing Prowl to grit his teeth as he felt the throb of his injuries increase. Jazz saw Prowl's discomfort and slid off him, lingering at his parting touches. He stood by the berth, looking over the other's body. And right there Jazz felt it. The pressure building in his southern regions. He forwarded his optical ridges and bent slightly. He didn't exactly plan on cleaning up Prowl and getting severely aroused in the process.

The door cycled open and the medic walked in, quickly casting a questioning look to the Saboteur as he felt the sudden spike in heat from the freezing hallway, to the almost hot room. He saw Jazz's pleading smile and nodded to the door. Jazz's smile grew and he ran so fast around the doorframe Ratchet could've sworn he saw the paint curl up after him. Shaking his head again he opened a private comlink as he surveyed Prowl's recharging body.

_"Ugh...w-wha?"_  
"Hide get up."  
_"But It's...2..in the...morning. **HEY! **Why'r ya not cuddling up ta me? You'd usualy be doing tha' right about now."_

Ratchet looked off to the side as he felt the top of his cheek plates heat up.

"'Hide I need you to check on Jazz in about a cycle or two."  
_"Why? He in tha' med bay?"_  
"No, but he was sterilizing Prowl's injuries and well...we both know how that ended."  
_"Especially wit' those two. Yeah I'll make sure tha' kid's still online."_  
"You better do it 'Hide."  
_"I am."_  
"Set your chrono-alarm. Do it. Do it right now so I can hear it."  
_"What? I'm gonna do it just-"_  
"No do it right now. I know you 'Hide. Once you hang up with me you're going to go back into recharge and forget. Hurry up go. Set your alarm."

Ratchet heard Ironhide's grumbling complaints but he heard what he wanted: the distinctive click of Ironhide's chronometer alarm.

_"Yer lucky I love ya so much."_  
"Right."  
_"Where'r ya? Prowl's?"_  
"Yeah."  
_"Can't he wait till tha' mornin? I'm gettin' cold."_

Ratchet smiled and shook his head, walking over to Prowl and seeing the sets of scratches.

"No. I've gotta close these up before they start bleeding from the shock of the cold air."  
_"Solderin'?"_  
"After I check to make sure his wiring's alright."  
_"Well...can ya-"_  
"I'll try and hurry. Geez your such a sparkling."  
_"Only at this time of tha' day."  
_"Heh, yeah I noticed. See you in a while. Ratchet out."  
_"Later. 'Hide out."_

Ratchet sighed and let his shoulders slump as he saw Prowl's left injury was bleeding a small stream of energon. But he couldn't help but chuckle as the small paint scratches Prowl harbored. Shaking his head he walked over to Prowl, changing his hand into a tool.

"Damn, uncontrollable kids."

\~~x~~/

Jazz slammed his back into the door as it locked air tight shut. He glanced down and winced as his hidden hardware scraped over his plating yet again. He cursed for the hundredth time that day and cursed himself for letting himself get so arouse by just scraping paint with Prowl. Sliding down the door into a sitting position he sighed and slid his plating cover open to see his spike fully extend out. She slouched and slumped over.

"Aww slag."

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah...well...ok I have no Idea where this came from. Honest I was getting up and I was putting up my bed when I got the idea of Ravage scratching Prowl like that. Then when I was eating lunch and was watching Fantasy Factory I got the idea of Jazz doing...well what he did. And the title well...kinda self explanatory. I wasn't even going to write this but I was all like "Eh what the heck? I don't got nothing to for this Joor so why not?" And then my computer some how turned on and somehow I got comfortable in my chair. Then this little thing came to be.

Either way, hope it was at least interesting. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The times I go by...just thought I'd put it up.

Click- Second

Breem - 8.3 Earth minutes

Cycle - One Earth Hour

Joor - One Earth Day

Orn - About Two Earth Weeks

Vorn - About 83 Earth years


End file.
